


each spring do add to love new heat

by forochel



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drabble Sequence, Flashbacks, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Some Humor, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25459246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forochel/pseuds/forochel
Summary: Younghyun almost maimed himself dicing onions when Wonpil idly wondered, "Ought we announce it?""What?""Our ... happy little accident."-Mind the tags!
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Kim Wonpil
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	each spring do add to love new heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluetint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/gifts).



> DISCLAIMER: This is a work of fantasy based on fictional representations of real people. If you know or are any of the people tagged above, please just hit the back button now. 
> 
> The title is from John Donne's [Love's Growth](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50296/loves-growth).

* * *

  
**now  
**

"I cannot wait to tell this baby what an idiot their father is."

"Sweetheart." Younghyun traced a pleading finger down the petulant curve of Wonpil's spine. "I'm sorry." 

When Dr Ryu had congratulated them, all executive function had failed. 

"Oh," he'd teased in the absence of better judgement, "that's why you've been so needy."

Dr Ryu had looked thoroughly unimpressed; Wonpil had smacked him.

Now, Younghyun curled around Wonpil. "You've always made me a fool."

"Apparently," Wonpil sniffed, but tucked himself firmer against Younghyun, tangled their fingers together over his deceptively flat belly. "Even before you knew you loved me."

**before**

"Have you caught feelings?" Jae had demanded, post-Taiwan.

"Uh." Taken aback, Younghyun had glanced nervously around. Simmering attraction? From the very start. But feelings? Strictly platonic. "No? No."

"Then stop feeling Wonpilie up on television!"

"I wasn't —" he'd swallowed his words; they both knew that would have been a lie. "Okay. I'm sorry. Should I apologise to him?"

"Couldn't hurt," Jae had said. Famous last words.

Wonpil had stared at him for a long moment after Younghyun had gone to attempt an apology. Long enough Younghyun had started shuffling his feet. 

"Hyung," he had said eventually, "you are so _stupid_." 

**now**

Younghyun almost maimed himself dicing onions when Wonpil idly wondered, "Ought we announce it?"

"What?" 

"Our ... happy little accident." 

"To the company?" 

"Doesn't everyone already know?" Wonpil slumped onto the countertop, clearly recalling Minjun-hyung's hysterics at JYPNation Japan. 

"True." Younghyun swept the onions into waiting skillet. "But we should tell our families this weekend. Chaeng asked, right after demanding to know why I was still at the company yesterday night." 

"As though I can't do without you," grumped Wonpil. 

"Can't you?" Younghyun took his hand. "I know _I_ can't."

"Well." Wonpil blinked, going fetchingly pink. "Not for too long, anyway."

**before**

Minjun-hyung's cheery greeting while popping his head out of stage left during set-up had died halfway. "Kim Wonpil, stop that this minute!"

Wonpil, adjusting an on-stage monitor, had frozen. 

"What's wrong?" Younghyun'd hurried over only to be glared at. 

"You! Brat!" Minjun-hyung had slipped right into Daegu satoori. "Why're you letting your pregnant partner do dangerous things?"

"My _what_ —" Younghyun'd whipped around to boggle at Wonpil, willowy as ever.

"I'M NOT PREGNANT!!!" 

"You — your scent!" Minjun-hyung had choked, flailing, on his disbelief.

Junho-hyung had appeared to gleefully add fuel to fire: "Exactly what my noona said before morning sickness hit." 

**now**

Yeeun-noona shook her head disbelievingly. "Haven't you heard of _birth control_?"

"Of course! We did — " Wonpil cried. "But it's not 100%, you know!"

Younghyun's slow slide under the table was arrested when Wonpil hid his face in his shoulder. 

She hissed, "There's _also_ —" 

"— two years ago, maybe," Wonpil whispered back. "Now's just ... pushing up our timeline."

Abeonim clapped Younghyun on the shoulder. "How virile. But how will you take responsibility?" 

Wonpil groaned in protest. Younghyun, conflicted, stammered, "I ... uh, have securities?"

"Hyung —" Wonpil collapsed, giggling, into his lap. "That's not — ah, you're ri _di_ culous."

The inquisition continued for quite some time.

**before**

On the subject of control: 

When they'd moved apartments, democratic opinion had determined there be a one room barrier between their bedroom and everybody else's. 

Ears red, Wonpil had asked, "Is this really necessary?"

"Yes," the rest had all chorused, having all heard Things They'd Rather Not Have.

"You're very loud sometimes, darling." Younghyun's mouth had quirked. "Not that I mind."

Jae had intoned, "This is MANDATORY."

Dowoon had looked damningly haunted.

Sensibly, Sungjin had pointed out, "Look, this means you get an extra room."

The sanctity of which, in any case, had not lasted very long in the end. 

**now**

They got home from Incheon and found Jae in the living room, watching The Return of Superman reruns. Something about learning to be a Good Uncle. 

"So ..." Jae looked at them. "It went well?"

Wonpil laughed, shook his head at Younghyun, and toddled merrily off to the bathroom.

Younghyun sank slowly down next to Jae. They watched Choi Minho sweep Daebakie onto his shoulders and climb up a mountain in silence for a while.

Then Younghyun shot upright. "Jae! I have to propose! Fuck!" 

"For real this time?"

"He's _pregnant_ with our _child_!" Younghyun whisper-shouted. "What do you think, hyung?!"

**before**

Younghyun had gone directly to a florist after talking with Jaebeom. 

Now, staring up at Wonpil — who'd turned around upon Younghyun bursting in, seen the red roses nestled amongst white chrysanthemums, and almost fallen out of his chair — he babbled, "I'm sorry, I love you," over and over.

"What —" Wide-eyed, Wonpil gasped. "Are you _proposing_?!" 

Younghyun choked. In the doorway, Jae burst out laughing. 

Wonpil's face fell.

"Yes!" Younghyun said hurriedly, stupid with panic. "Sure! Let's get ... married! If you want!" 

"But _you_ don't." Wonpil poked a chrysanthemum.

"Okay, pause." Sungjin-hyung stepped in, clapping his hands. "From the beginning."

**now**

"Do you remember," Wonpil asked, "when I thought I was just a convenience?"

Younghyun paused in the middle of the backrub he'd been administering.

It had felt like the world ending, then: Wonpil turning quietly away, sleeping in the spare room, everyone alarmed by how Wonpil had burrowed into himself. 

Jae'd silently judged for days; Sungjin-hyung's attempted interrogation had failed. Dowoon's bumbling attempts at mediation falling flat in the face of Wonpil's insistence they weren't fighting. Younghyun, locked out.

All for a misunderstanding that'd struck directly at Wonpil's own demons.

"Wonpilie," Younghyun said tenderly, "nothing about you is a convenience."

**before**

"Oh, convenient solution," Junhyeok-hyung had observed when he'd run into him with Jinyoung in Euljiro. 

"Um?" Wonpil had tilted his head. 

"Younghyun's scent is all over you." Junhyeok-hyung had smiled wryly. "I should've settled for it, hmm? Well. Take care."

Thoughts racing, heart sinking, Wonpil had managed only a faint farewell.

"Wonpilie?" Jinyoung had looked concerned. "Did you understand what he —"

"Yes," Wonpil'd murmured. "I understand."

He'd gone home much later, drunk and footsore. 

Younghyun had met them at the door, eyes crinkling. 

And for the first time in over a year, Wonpil had turned away from his waiting arms. 

**now**

"Younghyunie-hyung is acting weirdly. He is, right?"

"Hyung's always weird." Dowoon shuffled his feet, avoiding Wonpil's eyes.

" _You're_ acting weirdly too!" 

Too archly, Jae-hyung said, "You're being very suspicious, Wonpilie."

"Please don't start avoiding KangBra again," added Sungjin.

Wonpil pouted, and turned to find Younghyun missing from his side. _Again_. 

"He's the one avoiding me!" 

For good reason; Younghyun wouldn't have succeeded otherwise: 

A surprise encore in his sweetest tones; his guitar and Dowoonie's drums; the arena narrowing to just them and the story Younghyun was telling. The question he was asking. 

Everyone cleared out of the flat that night. 

**before**

Younghyun had eaten Wonpil out until he'd cried, that first day.

After Wonpil had taken his confused peace offering of cramp tea, post-storming away when Younghyun had asked if delaying his heat six months for Everyday 6 had been wise — after he'd put it aside, saying, "Hyung you're so _stupid_ " and hauled him in by the collar — after the kiss had combusted into the ruination of clothes and Wonpil's bedsheets — he'd slid down to industriously apply himself.

They'd been awkward after those four heady days — until Sungjin-hyung, back from Busan, had exasperatedly pushed Younghyun out of the door after Wonpil. 

**now**

The most difficult telling was Younghyun's halmeoni, which he'd only somewhat anticipated. Wonpil's remaining grandparent doted on him so, after all, and was merely excited to have lived long enough to become a great-grandparent.

"A shotgun marriage," Younghyun's halmeoni harrumphed, conversely. "Well. This is what comes of mixed living, I suppose." 

Wonpil shrunk silently back next to Younghyun.

"Halmeoni," Younghyun said, curling a supportive arm around Wonpil. "I like to think we've been married in all but — but name, anyway." 

"Sometimes," Wonpil told him softly later, lying atop Younghyun while he still could, "you say exactly the right things."

**before**

Dr Ryu had looked up from her examination, eyebrows raised. 'You had ... company this heat?'

Wonpil had nodded mutely, fear shivering cold down his spine.

"I won't tell." She gave him a brief smile. "Well. You haven't been knocked up. Congratulations."

Afterwards, Wonpil had stumbled into Younghyun, lurking unexpectedy in the lift lobby.

"H-hyung? You ... you've a check-up too?"

"No." Younghyun'd smiled uncertainly. "I just thought — do you want that famous <i> _injeolmi_ </i> nearby?"

The way Wonpil's heart had squeezed so sweetly whilst he still ached with the ghosts of his orgasms from days ago — he'd known, even then. 

**now**

"Wonpilie's hips are so narrow," Jae observed. "How is this viable?"

"It should've been you." Sungjin pointed his fork at Younghyun. "You were made for this."

"Except where I'm clearly not." 

Wonpil finished the strawberry milk that Younghyun had stockpiled the minute Wonpil'd intimated a craving and reached out. " _Hyung_." 

"O _kay_!" Jae got up hurriedly. "Time to go GAME."

A heated while later: 

Younghyun laugh-moaned. "You can't use that forever, you know."

"So —" panted Wonpil, glowing with sweat and exertion. "I — _oh_ , should take advantage _now_."

"Mm," Younghyun kissed him, digging his fingers into now-plush hips. "No objections from me."

**before**

Younghyun hadn't been lying to Jae, after Taiwan. 

But somewhere along the way, the _Oh, cute_ when he'd first laid eyes on a laughing Wonpil had become _Oh, damn_ , then alchemised simple affection into — this. 

Time had made him a liar, then. The first half of 2017 had Younghyun swinging between the highs of teasing a laugh out of Wonpil and the lows of fraying with stress.

He'd thought himself a model of restraint when Wonpil's unsuppressed scent thickened by the day during their June break. Then Wonpil had kissed him, and no force on earth could've stopped him. 

**now**

Wonpil got used to Younghyun nosing at him all the time; he had finally become aware of what had tipped Minjun-hyung off in the first place — the intensification of Wonpil's scent as he gently swelled with child.

"I was so jealous," Wonpil told the top of Younghyun's head, "when I ran into _him_ , back then." 

"Hmmm?" 

"The way he knew your sex-scent." 

"Oh." Younghyun nuzzled into the damp-warm dip of his clavicle. "Well, I smell different now, anyway." 

"I know." A lick of smugness curled through him as he bent to kiss Younghyun's temple. "You smell like me, now."

**before**

Taking advantage of the post-tour break, they had rented a cottage in the mountains. 

Relaxing into the luxury of time and privacy, they had gone a little wilder than usual. Younghyun had let loose all restraint, and Wonpil had matched him.

"Hyung," Wonpil had sighed the afternoon his heat had broken, " _can't_."

Younghyun had looked up from where he'd been teasing Wonpil at the join of their bodies. Mouth tilting smugly, he'd asked, "Can't?" 

Wonpil'd kicked a leg out, shuddered, and come whimpering one last time, dragging Younghyun with him.

They'd gone, unsuspecting, to the hot springs the next day.

**now**

Once it became impossible to hide, an announcement was released: succinct, requesting privacy, assuring litigation otherwise. 

"I'm scared," admitted Wonpil to his bowl of post-concert _dwaeji gukbap_ , seafood being disallowed. "Of ... everything, after. I don't want to lose myself to it."

"Hyung ..." Dowoon glanced at Younghyun helplessly.

Wonpil had confessed some of this, in the secret warm cocoon of their bed. But Younghyun couldn't know either. 

Sungjin's noona reached over, squeezed Wonpil's hand. Her children were at home with their other parent. "Parenthood ... changes the axis of your universe. The world shifts, subtly. Yes. But that isn't all I am."

**before**

They had been an open secret for two years — impossible to miss, unless you were scent-blind. But a new year had gone by without them being splashed across Dispatch, then another. 

"You can't get away with it forever," Sungkyung-noona from PR had told them. "Like this, we can control the narrative."

So they had: teenaged sweethearts thrown together by fate, making beautiful things — music, art, love. Everyone loved a good alpha and omega romance.

"Vom." Jinyoung had dropped the draft copy disdainfully.

"I know." Wonpil had shrugged. "But I like keeping my story private. Let them see what they want."

**now**

DAY6's last pre-baby concert happened just after Seollal. Wonpil had to sit grumpily down for most of it. 

It was intimate: in a studio theatre, in the round, warmly lit. The setlist was mostly acoustic, because everyone but Wonpil had been anxious about the foetus's newly developed ears. 

Including the fans, judging from the flood of concerned emails. 

"I'll miss you all very much," Wonpil said, trembling. Younghyun was holding him, publicly affectionate as they rarely were. "Please — thank you for all your love. I'll try to meet you again very soon."

A collective sigh — then someone yelled "NOT TOO SOON!!!" — and the wave of laughter carried them to their final encore piece.

A hush fell as Wonpil took a deep breath and brought his fingers down on the opening measures. Tears blurred his eyes as he hit the old, familiar rising octaves, as their voices blended, unaccompanied, in the final verse; wet the keys as he reluctantly brought the song to a close.

They'd debated long, but in the end, this had to be it. 

For Wonpil to start, end, and anchor it; the best sort of going away present to both him and the fans.

  
  


**and then  
**

[photograph of five adult hands & one tiny, fat-wrinkled one]

Liked by **eajpark** , **d.ddablue** , and **350k** others

**day6kilogram** say wow to the newest addition to our day6 family! 

View all 100k comments  
**jun2dakay** will the doljabi just be 4 instruments + money?  
**miyayeah** aigoo aigoo too cute ㅠ________ㅠ cutest hand!! so fat!!!

2 HOURS AGO

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to @anendearinglump/bluetint for initially chatficcing this with me - parts of this are inspired by the raw material we produced. 
> 
> And also to bysine for the inspiration to try the drabble sequence structure in the first place. It has been so long since I really last played with form and structure, and I've had such fun tinkering and whittling bits down!
> 
> If you enjoyed this, please kudos, drop me a line, and [retweet](https://twitter.com/forochel/status/1286170778925506562)!


End file.
